


sports festival day

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, blindfold, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: today is the sports festival day and eichi fakes to be sick. keito gives him a piggyback ride to the infirmary room





	sports festival day

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy i wrote this fic for eichi's birthday ~ i hope you all like it hehe,,,

Today was the sports festival day. Each year, the school organized such events for which the students of the academy took part in sports competitions in order to win prizes for their respective teams.  As normal, Eichi did not take part in this kind of event because of his health issues and even so, Keito always made sure he would not participate anyway. But this year being the last year as a high school student for Eichi, he had expressed the wish to participate in this year’s sports festival. The blonde boy managed to convince Keito with the cute and angelic smile that the green haired boy was sensitive to.

Nevertheless, Eichi was not allowed to take part in all of the sporting activities and he had spent most of the day sitting in a seat encouraging his classmates. Eventually, his turn arrived. He had registered for the race competition and had to run against Keito. He tightened the kind of banner displaying the colors of his team he was wearing on his head and walked to the starting line and glanced at the other boy.

“Fufu,” he giggled, “today you and me are enemies again, it seems.”

“Hmpf, you seem to enjoy this Eichi.” The green haired boy asked, getting ready on the starting line.

“Obviously, fighting against you makes me feel alive, Keito. So prepare yourself I won’t go easy on you… ♪ ” Eichi hummed, mimicking what the other boy was doing.

“How incorrigible...”  Keito growled while adjusting his glasses. Suddenly, the shot marking the start of the race resounded and the boys started to run. It was a sprint race, and the green haired boy was a fast runner and the victory already seemed to hold out its hand to him as he passed everyone, even Eichi.  He crossed the finish line without any problem, followed by the blonde.

“Haha… Keito…you’re….really fast…” Eichi articulated between heavy and loud breathes. He leaned over and put his hands on his lap and coughed hard a few times.

“Eichi…?!” Worried, Keito rushed to the blonde boy to support him. He took his phone out of his pocket and typed the emergency number. "I'm calling an ambulance."

“Hahaha…” Eichi laughed, panting heavily. “No… It’s okay…. Haa… I had… so much fun… I think I may have… overdid it…”

“You’re incorrigible! What do you want me to do?”

“Get me… to the infirmary … I… I will rest there…”

“Hm, understood. You can get on my back… I will take you there.” Keito looked at him for a few seconds and walked in front of him. Eichi gently climbed on the other boy’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck, being careful not to strangle him. The blonde boy rested his head on the boy and closed his eyes.

He cursed himself, he knew more than well that letting Eichi participate in this kind of sporting competition could jeopardize his health and yet he let him do it anyway. He quickly got out of his thoughts when he felt the blonde’s hot and wet breath against his skin and to be honest, feeling his childhood friend so  _ physically _  close to him made him a bit nervous and awkward. He really started to feel weird too…  _ No _ . He frantically shook his head to take away any thoughts deemed too irrational for his liking.

They finally arrived in the infirmary. The nurse did not seem to be there so Keito took the initiative to settle Eichi in a bed.

“Do you feel any better?” Keito questioned, resting his hands on the blonde boy’s shoulder. He put his hand on Eichi's forehead. “You don’t seem to have fever.”

“Fufu~” The boy giggled in response. The green haired boy raised his eyebrows expressing his curiosity. For someone who was supposed to be sick and dying, Eichi looked in a quite good shape which means that the blonde had--

“Eichi!” Keito scowled realizing that Eichi had lied to him. He sighed before moving away from the boy sitting in front of him. “It’s not funny at all!”

“Oh, Keito…”  Eichi chuckled again, “It was a joke, I’m really sorry.” Actually the blonde boy just wanted to spend more time with his friend that's why he faked being sick.

“Fine… Don’t do that ever again.”

“I promise… ♪ ” Eichi chanted as he stood up. “I just wanted to spend some time with you…”

Everything went very fast, too fast for Keito. The green haired boy did not even remember how he ended up sitting on the bed where Eichi was a few minutes earlier.  It seemed unreal and yet he was sitting there, exchanging sloppy wet kisses with his  _ best friend _ . Keito felt a shiver run up his back as he felt Eichi's hot and humid tongue slowly exploring every side of his mouth. He was surprised of how much he actually enjoyed the sensation of the blonde boy’s tongue gently dancing against his. Keito wrapped his arms around Eichi pulling him even more closer, craving for more.

He murmured his friend’s name when the boy started kissing around his mouth and neck, he did not really know what he was doing but he let his body express itself for him. Eichi smiled at him before placing his hand near his face and gently caressed his skin with his thumb.

“Keito, close your eyes.” Keito obeyed without thinking much of what Eichi could do. Eichi removed the other boy’s glasses and put them on the bed next to him.  He slid his hands behind Keito's head before loosening the red colored headband he was wearing and slipping it gently over the boy's eyes.

“Eichi…?” Keito whispered, suddenly aware that he was now blind. He gulped with anticipation of what was going to happen. He was no longer in a position of control, he was forced to entrust his whole body to the boy standing in front of him.

“Did you know Keito,” Eichi placed his lips on the green haired boy’s ear and murmured into it, “shutting down one sense intensifies the others…” His fingers slowly brushed Keito’s thigh, that single touch went from standard to electric.

Keito did not reply; he was too busy trying to control his breathing. His heart was beating so fast he could not even breathe properly. He was not particularly anxious but rather needy. Keito felt liberated when Eichi pulled off his pants and his boxer which had become too tight for him. He let out a moan at the sudden sensation of the cold air on his hardened cock.

“My, my… If only you could see how hard you already are, Keito… ♪ ” Eichi sounded like he was enjoying himself. He slowly spread the green haired boy’s legs before positioning himself between them. Keito let out a breathy noise when his friend wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick. Indeed, the sensation was much more intense, he could almost feel Eichi's pulse pounding on the blonde's fingers.

Eichi started to gently move his hand up and down, rolling the other’s dick against his palm. He alternated short strokes with long ones, teasing him from time to time. Keito’s body tensed each time the blonde boy squeezed his hand around him.

“Eichi…” He desperately moaned his friend’s name, his cheeks colored with a light pink.  The blonde had just begun to touch him and it was already too much for Keito. If Eichi continued like this, he would reach his climax quickly. The blonde seemed to read in the other boy’s mind as he pulled back his hand only to replace it with something much hotter and wetter: his mouth.

“Fuck…” He cursed as he got overwhelmed with an impressive and exciting emotion. The sensation of the saliva alone was an incredible feeling and he felt like he was melting inside Eichi's mouth. His cock was literally submerged into some warm hole that embraced it all. The blonde boy started to move back and forth, each time trying to take a little more of Keito inside his mouth.  He tilted his head on the back, being completely blind intensified the warmth, the wetness of the tongue and the suction feeling. Keito put his hand on his friend's head and did his best not to force his dick through the back of his head.

Being totally blind allowed him to deeply feel Eichi’s tongue working and tickling on all the nooks and crannies of his cock. He literally lost it when the blonde started to moan loudly, his whines coming up as pleasurable vibrations for Keito. The green haired boy was shaking, almost hyperventilating, he felt like his heart was going to explode at any moment.

“Haa… Eichi… I’m… Hnnn… Feels good…” Keito was already close, he knew that if he did not warn Eichi he would finish in his mouth and this thought – although very interesting, was not conceivable. He moved his hand on his friend’s shoulder and tightened his grip a little. His whole groin area was started to tense up. However, Eichi did not move, he tirelessly continued to work on Keito’s dick, adjusting his head motions every time the boy thrusted (without even really controlling it) in his mouth.

“Fuck, Eichi, I’m going to…!” He gathered all his remaining strength to push the blonde boy away but this is at this exact moment that Keito released and spilled all over Eichi’s face.

“Fufufu... It’s all over my face…” The blonde stated, giggling as he stood up and loosened the blindfold on Keito’s eyes who was first blinded by the sudden light. Breathless, he blinked several times, touching the area around him in order to find his glasses. Once he was wearing them, Keito glanced at Eichi – who had not yet wiped his face, and blushed furiously.

“Clean your face already…!” He turned the face and adjusted his glasses; he was too embarrassed to look at his friend in the eyes.

           Once they finally got clean, Keito put his pants and underwear back. His relationship with Eichi had always been rather ambiguous, it was not the first time Eichi had given him received kind of treatment, but it was actually the first time he experienced such a thing by being blind and to be honest, he was not against the idea of starting over again, and even going further next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!! now lets be back to the taptap!!!


End file.
